Bitchy
Ro Ro makes sure he lets all his new lovers that he can and will be very bitchy at times in their relationship and that if they don't want to deal with it they can move along. Lyrics ''1: If you take too long to hit me back I'm gon say you don't know how to act And you'll hear me say, "I'm not fuckin' playin' with you" Lately I just been gettin' screwed over Tryin' to make sure that his life ain't over But just so you know it's best to stay close Pre-Chorus: And I'mma scream and shout for what I want Tired of me? Then, go and smoke a blunt I admit that I am on a hunt So if you get me then don't try to front I'm obsessive and I want your card Fuck with me and don't let down your guard How the hell you'd get hit by that car, that car? Chorus: And I can be bitchy, way too damn bitchy I can be bitchy, don't say how bad you hate to be bitched at I can be bitchy, keep tryin' to please me I could care less, you still will get bitched at 2: Fuck you, better speak to me a lot Fuck you if you think you'll be a thot And fuck you if I cut you cause you got caught You can go and say I'm not a bad bitch (Bad bitch) But you'll walk around without your damn dick (Damn dick) But if we have trust then we'll keep in touch Pre-Chorus: I'mma scream and shout for what I want Tired of me? Then, go and smoke a blunt I admit that I am on a hunt So if you get me then don't try to front I'm obsessive and I want your card Fuck with me and don't let down your guard How the hell you'd get hit by that car, that car? Chorus:'' And I can be bitchy, way too damn bitchy I can be bitchy, don't say how bad you hate to be bitched at I can be bitchy, keep tryin' to please me I could care less, you still will get bitched at Trivia * When Ro Ro says, "Lately I just been gettin' screwed over," he's saying that most of his previous exes have screwed him over in one way or another. * The lyrics, "But just so you know it's best to stay close," reference how all of the Kahns' exes that he's still friends with have lived perfectly normal lives with very few problems from the Kahns. ** The only ex of Ro Ro's that has done this is Jaylin Boatman after their divorce. * The lyrics, "I admit that I am on a hunt," mean that Ro Ro's on the hunt for a man that'll treat him right and won't have to get bitched at all the time by him. * The lyrics, "I'm obsessive and I want your card," mean that Ro Ro can sometimes expect his boyfriend/fiancé/husband to have money even though being apart of the royal family gives him and everyone else in it privileges to literally everything.